gargoyles and once upon time meet
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: its after the fight of villains and heroes and emma and her family went to new York Janelle and emma thought it was time for them to meet the gargoyles when Macbeth attacks things are not good for are heroes when oberon titianas hushband comes for Janelle will puck/owen protect his beloved or will oberon win and will Macbeth win find out on gargoyles and once upon time meet
1. Chapter 1

Gargoyles and once upon time meet Chapter one gargoyles meet Emma and Janelle's family and heroes and villains meet Janelle other family and puck!

Rumple said where are we going son and it is after hero and villains battle and everyone got what they want Neal said I don't know Emma here didn't tell me and Ingrid said come on giver her a break she takes somewhere that's nice zelean said look at Janelle she is angel when she is a sleep David said buts she's crazy when she's a wake and Cora hit him in the arm and said no Charles don't bother Janelle she weak and maybe where going someone can Janelle woke up said where are going Emma said dad now you woke her up and snow said guys we don't know where going Emma said ok I will give you a hint it's were Janelle met someone she love very much and can turn in to an elf and Janelle said new York! Yay Neal said who can turn to and elf there no one Janelle snapped that's not true I know someone his name is Owen and he used to live on Avalon and Neal laughed and said really I will prove it she turned her head belle said well you made her angry and Neal said she has a short temper I wonder where she got that from Janelle said daddy goliath and Neal said ha really what is he a gargoyle and Emma said yes he is and he is going to be mad at you Neal Ingrid change the subject and said Emma how did you get that red leather jacket and Emma said my sister Elisa manza Janelle's other mother demona used to attack all the time were here Janelle unbuckled and jumped up and down said yay were going to see daddy goliath momma Emma step on hurry they made it and Elisa said hey baby girl and picked her up Janelle was 10 year old so were her sister Jodi jenny and jadea and they said hi nice to meet Elisa said Emma you just made it it's time they climb up to the castle part of David xanatos building and they aw they gargoyles wake up and they said agh raghh ahh goliath said Janelle come her baby and Janelle ran over Brooklyn said well well Emma did you come for a visit finally Emma laughed and said yes these is my boyfriend's hook and Neal and this is my son henry and my mom snow white my supposed be adoptive sister Ingrid zelean regina rumple belle cruella maleficent Ursula and their daughters Jodi and jenny and jadea only they could come the younger and older had to stay behind in story Brooke and goliath said I am goliath this is my clan Brooklyn Lexington Hudson Angela and Broadway and broxan and you already met my first mate Elisa her come number 2 and demona gilded in Emma said well you and goliath are finally back together demona said yes and me and Elisa are sharing Janelle said where s Owen and David and fox and titana said wait for you and she ran and said come come come! And rumple said ok ok were coming baby they saw him and Owen said Janelle and Janelle said I missed they kissed and end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoyles and once upon time meet Chapter 2 Oberon and Macbeth attack Janelle gets worse and weaker here's puck! Everyone finds out titana is from Avalon Janelle is the girlfriend of puck Janelle passes out.

Janelle kissed Owen and said oh my love we are together again then a boomed sound Janelle said oh my gosh no it can be you it just rumple said who Janelle and what the heck Oberon said well janelle your weakened a well your coming with me titana snapped no she not coming with back home that what I have deiced for the child's best option and you're not taken her Oberon said my queen why don't you show yourself Cora and rumple said no you could be Oberon did his revaluing her true form Cora said titana queen of Avalon my sister but how titana said have been with my lover janelle started singing then she also notice Macbeth this janelle back from alfea and I'm never going down to the like of two of you cause I'm so much better let's go just one on two come just right on cue come try hit me if your able can you see my power is not a fable I think your just mad cause your weak you're not my mother Christina and other made to gather I'm I am staying like this forever and if you think you got me beat you better think a again I am made of valor and love, valor and love, valor and love this who I am and cause I am feeling that will never end and I won't go with you no sir re I am made of valor and love valor and love valor and love janelle blasts them against the wall and collapses own caught her an d hand her to goliath took off his glass and started spinning around transformed into puck and he said here's puck! Janelle moaned puck he said shush my pretty I will take care of our unwanted guess she nodded and whispered to him beat them to the curb and she passed out he nodded in agreement and did is magic hours later puck was floating like crazy they didn't know puck but Emma did she broke the quiet and said well puck good to see you again he said good to see my fair Emma so these are your family speically your son henry is it so how is the family treating you emma said good and I hear you and janelle here are to be wedded soon he said yes we are is my lovely bride ever wake up janelle said don't worry but I will he smiled they kissed again hours later the whole room what! Janelle said oberon wants two people and that me and pucky here I don't want anyone hurt this is my fight he rubbed her back to clam her down emma said you can't be serious can I seen what he can do to janelle and we still don't why the two of them are working together end of chapter 2 finally sorry I took so long guys comment and review and give me idea for my the lost mermaid fic


	3. Chapter 3

Gargoyles and once upon time meet

Episode 3 Janelle is weaker Emma and gang go on a mission Oberon attack Janelle and puck fight back Emma and the gang get back Janelle is in a com but! So! Is! Puck! Weeks later they wake up and tell what happen then they find Janelle's real name that her birth mom is who!

janelle said just to get too me she was getting weaker by the minute puck said janelle my dear remain clam you're getting weaker by the minute you know she said I am sorry pucky wucky but with Oberon on the lose I can't stop along with Macbeth Macbeth why in the heck would he teamup with him why not momma faragonda or grandma I know I am whose two daughter as well I am also the daughter of gaito and a queen so I am worried puck! Puck rubbed her back and said clam down my sweet we need to calm down she cuddled to her pucky wucky and said I know I know but they ugh Emma said wow she really need a therapist she yelled I need a what now! Puck said Emma really don't say crazy things like that off the wall ok shush Janelle my sweet she said ok pucky wucky Emma said fine geez and walked out and back to the gang snow said how is she Emma said don't ask! David said what happen Emma said all I said was she needs a therapist and she yells! Snow said well that's out xanatos said don't talk any such thing like that when she like this she a little coo coo she yelled what! I! Am! Not! Coo! Coo! Puck floated in and said sorry guys no honey they weren't talking about you they were talking about Oberon ok she said alright! I'm! Watching! Ya'LL! They both walk off fox said ok awkward titana said she getting so weak its making her mind unclear fox she may be doomed Cora said don't say that! She will be just fine I know it. Belle said Cora's right she will be fine titana said child do you even know if she is sick she could be sick child puck floated back in and said yep she sick everyone yelled what! Titana said told ya so puck said shush she a sleep Emma said but how! Puck said shush! You may wake her up then get her on attacking spree rumple said a what now dearie puck said attacking spree when anyone I mean anyone wakes her up when she sick she attacks them I worry about that sometimes Elisa said well what do we do about Oberon goliath walked in and said attack him then faragonda appeared and said exactly titana said well sister you getting tired of him obessidon said yes! We are griffin said Janelle is already weak as it is Isabella said and we don't need her any weaker titana said oh guys they hugged fox said mom shush Janelle will Janelle yelled ahh and jumped on top of griffin puck said Janelle sweets its ok no one's attacking she said ok but I will go on attacking spree if anyone attack got! They nodded her and puck left titana said that was creepy griffin are you ok? Griffin said yes for now wow she is really sick puck came back and said she is running high high fever I don't know what do he floated like crazy Emma said puck clam down Janelle will been fine henry said mom I have a question for puck puck said hit it what the question henry said well whats Janelle's name mean is it her real name or is it a name of your home land and if it is what is her real name titana said well it's her avalonin name we really don't remember her name that's Oberon's doing I suppose any other questions young henry he said yeah whose her mom I mean I know she a queen but is she panteressa/ lunaiverseian like Janelle or she is a normal human being titana said I don't know the name but I know she is like Janelle and that she is my niece everyone left on a mission Janelle said puck can I ask you something she was in her and Owen Burnette/ puck's room laying down he said sure thing what is it she said when I was really tried early I did yell he said a little bit yes why she said did I jump on top of griffin and almost attack he said honey you did but guess what I stopped you why are you asking this she said I don't know she started crying he rubbed small motion circles in her shoulder blade she sobbed thanks pucky he said your welcome shush now ok rest you need he kissed the tear off one eye at a time he sang its ok my love I am here with you don't you cry I love you and I will always love you and wherever you are I believe that your heart will go on you'll stay forever with me and I know that's because I love you darling they kissed and they pulled a part she said thanks love I really need that he said anytime Janelle any time you know I love you right she said right I know that then she had a coughing he thought maybe this isn't the right she said puck whats wrong were you going to ask me something he said yeah hang on ok she said ok pucky wucky he went and grabbed something of their dresser and he said you know I love you right? She said you already asked this my answer is still the same puck yes I know you I love me and puck the trickster I love you she sat up in the bed and he got down on one knee he said I did do it properly back on Avalon so I had this made and he asked janie Janelle pantressia caster will ryuzzaki shidou hojio dark one will you marry me she said puck! Oh! Yes! Oh! Yes! Oh! Yes! Oh! Yes! Oh! Yes! I! Will! Marry! You! He put a pink diamond ring on her figure and said I love you darling she said I love you too honey they kissed and she said do think we should tell henry my real name he said wait until your mom comes then they heared a big boom came from down stair puck said we have guests she said yeah Macbeth and Oberon he said shall we greet them or are you too weak she said I'll be fine and went dark one he said shall we she said we shall Oberon said where are they Macbeth said my friend I think you should look up he said why should Janelle said cuz your about to be in a world of hurt yo oberon said oh that's why Janelle and puck jumped down Janelle blasted oberon and puck kicked Macbeth until they both were hurt Janelle said I don't know how much longer I can keep this up and puck said me either oberon said you won't have to and blasted them against the wall and he and Macbeth left and everyone titana said what happen David said well their both in a coma all six sisters fainted in to a coma weeks later all six woke up fox look worriedly at her mother titana said I'm fine fox shouted fine your fine what the heck your fine you are not fine fine is we are you're ok and you're not in a stinking coma! For weeks while Janelle and puck are suck in a stupid coma! Faragonda said fox clam down were fine fox yelled shut up she said ok titana said fox listen fox said don't fox listen me mother David said fox clam down Janelle sat up and said whats up they yelled Janelle! Rumple said what happen puck said oberon happened they talked for while henry said Janelle can I ask you something she said sure can it wait second he said sure why she said puck start count he said i both yelled janie! Baby henry said Janie! Your real name is janie she said yup meet my mom queen Lumina she ran in and over to her baby she said janie baby my little girl oh I was so worried gaito said yeah don't scare us like that baby puck turned back to Owen and said I think we have bigger problem Mr. gaito and David said whats so bigger than oberon attack you janie said I am weaker and hurt that's what the bigger problem is end of episode 3 umi: well that went well puck: couldn't agree more fox: umi doesn't own any of the characters that she is using accept her co. and even if she did she would that herself in it David: so when is the next episode umi : I don't know it could be tonight I have no clue titana: I want to sign off faragonda: no me I am the oldest Isabella: second oldest debonair is the eldest obessidon : umi and her gang signing of griffin: good one obessidon Cora : yeah good one obessidon: oh thanks you two all three obessidon umi: bye guys


End file.
